grand_chase_viet_namfandomcom-20200216-history
Cốt Truyện
Grand Chase (tên tiếng Hàn: 그랜드체이스) là một MMORPG 2D màn hình ngang miễn phí, được phát triển bởi công ty KOG Studios Hàn Quốc. Câu chuyện tập trung vào cuộc phiêu lưu của nhóm Grand Chase, khởi đầu bởi Elesis, Lire và Arme, càng về sau cuộc phiêu lưu, càng có thêm những nhân vật mới gia nhập đội. Lịch Sử Ban đầu, Creator God (Đấng Tạo Hóa) đã tạo ra các vị thần khác để cai quản việc sáng tạo vũ trụ. Nhằm duy trì sự cân bằng, ông ta cũng đã tạo ra tộc quỷ để cai quản sự hủy diệt khi cần thiết. Khi năng lượng ma thuật của tộc quỷ bị xem là "tà ác", thay vì được đặt trong cùng thế giới vật chất với các vị thần kia thì tộc quỷ bị tách sang một thực tại khác, một không gian huyền diệu được gọi là Elyos. Khi thời cơ đến, các bộ tộc tiến vào thế giới vật chất thông qua cánh cổng không gian nhằm mở rộng sự hủy diệt. Cuối cùng, một bộ phận thuộc tộc quỷ đã phát triển thành Asmodians, chúng tự cho mình là vượt trội hơn so với các loài sinh vật yêu ma khác và đã tạo ra một nền văn minh trên Elyos.Lúc bấy giờ ở bên trong không gian vật chất, các vị thần đã tạo ra một thế giới mới xinh đẹp. Bốn nữ thần đã dẫn dắt quá trình sáng tạo này là: Ernasis - nữ thần của chiến tranh và lòng can đảm, Lisnar - nữ thần của tình yêu và tâm hồn, Amenias - nữ thần của sự khôn ngoan và hòa thuận, và Agnecia - nữ thần của sự sống và sự thuần khiết. Để vinh danh người đứng đầu các vị thần - Ernasis, thế giới được đặt tên là Aernas. Tại thời điểm đó, có 3 chủng tộc tổ tiên sinh sống ở Aernas đó là: con người, thần tiên và người lùn. Bốn nữ thần đã đi xuống thế giới để kiểm tra sự tạo thành, và rồi họ đã bị ấn tượng bởi óc sáng tạo và lòng dũng cảm của con người, sau đó con người được chọn để cùng giúp đỡ họ trong quá trình tiến hóa. Trong khi Genasis, Lesnar và Amenias tiến đến vùng Archimedia thì Agnecia đi thẳng về hướng đông - nơi mà cô ấy đã đương đầu với bọn ác quỷ và hi sinh bản thân để cứu lấy thế giới. Cư dân của Archimedia đã quyết định tôn vinh bộ ba vị thần đã đến thăm họ và đặt tên thánh cho ba vị nữ thần là Creators. Họ đã giúp thành lập nên Vương quốc Kounat, nền văn minh tiên tiến nhất của Aernas cả về pháp thuật lẫn trình độ kĩ thuật. Kounat đã trở thành ngôi nhà của Celestials - một xã hội của loài người mà được ba vị nữ thần ban phước, và là đồng minh với hai Vương quốc láng giềng của thần tiên và người lùn. Dưới sự chỉ huy của 3 nữ thần, Archimedia đã trở thành một khu vực được các vị thần ưu ái. Một trong số họ thậm chí đã yêu loài người và tình yêu này đã làm nảy sinh ra những đứa con đặc biệt. Những đứa trẻ này đã nổi lên khi chúng sở hữu những kĩ năng vượt trên mức bình thường, theo thời gian, chúng bắt đầu dẫn dắt Celestials. Với sự giúp đỡ của nền văn minh này, tộc thần tiên đã phát triển sức mạnh ma thuật của họ ngày càng mạnh hơn trong khi những người lùn thì chuyên về trình độ kĩ thuật. Với sự tiến bộ của ba nền văn minh Archimedia, các vị thần cuối cùng cũng đã cảm thấy hài lòng với sự sáng tạo của họ. Sức mạnh lớn nhất của Celestials được đặt tên là the King of Kounat (Vua của Kounat), và các vị thần đã bắt đầu tạo ra không gian Xenia, chỉ để lại ba nữ thần Ernasis, Lisnar và Amenias. Tuy nhiên, trong khi Aernas và Kounat phát triển thịnh vượng thì Elyos suy tàn vào chiến tranh, nơi mà các tộc quỷ tự tổ chức chống lại Asmodians mạnh mẽ. Đó cũng là lúc các vị anh hùng vĩ đại của Asmodians, Duel Pone Jack/Zec Avenger điên cuồng chiến đấu và kết thúc cuộc chiến tranh, hầu như đã tàn sát tất cả các chiến sĩ trên cả hai mặt trận và gần như đã giết chết Oz Pone Max Reinhardt - phù thủy Asmodian hùng mạnh. Với những Asmodians hiện đang chỉ huy họ, tộc quỷ đã bắt đầu xây dựng lại. Vì muốn tránh cuộc chiến mới ở Elyos, thủ lĩnh Asmodian - Heitaros Cratsus đã quyết định thành lập một đội quân ma quỷ, nhấn mạnh rằng các tộc quỷ đã bị đe dọa bởi sự tồn tại của các nền văn minh khác bên ngoài thế giới của họ do đó họ nên hành động trước bằng cách tiêu diệt các loài khác. Với mong muốn đưa cuộc chiến ra xa khỏi Elyos, Heitaros bắt đầu tập trung vào việc phá hủy các không gian khác. Ông ta dẫn binh đoàn ma quỷ của mình qua các cổng khổng gian và tiến thẳng đến Aernas. Cổng khộng gian to lớn nhất đã xuất hiện ở phía đông Kounat, và tộc quỷ đã diễu hành khắp thủ đô của thành phố. Mặc dù không phải tất cả các cư dân của Elyos đều đồng ý với cuộc xâm lược nhưng họ đã không có thời gian để cố gắng ngăn chặn nó vì Heitaros hành động rất nhanh chóng. Cuộc tấn công cũng đã gây bất ngờ cho vị vua của Kounat, ông đã tuyệt vọng và kêu gọi sự giúp đỡ của ba vị nữ thần Ernasis, Lisnar và Amenias, và như thế họ đã lãnh đạo lực lượng Kounat chống lại binh đoàn ma quỷ trong một trận chiến dã man và khốc liệt trên chiến trường Artione. Số lượng nạn nhân tăng lên từng giây từng phút, cho đến khi Aernas Hammer - vũ khí tối thượng được tạo ra bởi Kounat, cuối cùng đã được kích hoạt. Đó là một vũ khí tập trung sức mạnh ma thuật, công nghệ kĩ thuật và thậm chí là quyền năng thiêng liêng của các vị thần. Thật không may, vũ khí này cần rất nhiều năng lượng trong khi nó chỉ có thể được sử dụng một lần. May mắn thay, chỉ một lần là đủ. Sức mạnh của Aernas Hammer quá lớn đến nỗi đã tiêu diệt toàn bộ binh đoàn ma quỷ. Heitaros bị thương nghiêm trọng và trốn về Elyos qua cánh cổng không gian. Không còn thủ lĩnh, phần còn lại của đội quân bắt đầu phân tán trên khắp lục địa. Tuy nhiên, nó làm hao tổn ba vị nữ thần - người mà bị suy yếu rất nhiều sau trận đánh, một lượng lớn quyền năng để tiếp thêm đầy năng lượng cho Aernas Hammer. Trước khi hoàn toàn kiệt sức, họ đã nhận ra rằng mình cần phải rời khỏi Aernas và trở về không gian trên trời để phục hồi năng lượng. Trước khi đi, điều cuối cùng mà họ làm để làm cho thế giới được an toàn đó là phong ấn tất cả các cánh cổng không gian kết nối Aernas và Elyos. Những con quỷ bị bỏ lại và bị mắc kẹt ở Aernas bắt đầu gieo rắc cái ác cho những sinh vật khác, tạo ra những con quái vật khác nhau và đặt dấu chấm hết cho kỷ nguyên hòa bình của thế giới. Nhưng không lâu sau, hóa ra không chỉ những con quái vật là mối đe dọa duy nhất. Một con quỷ đã phát sinh trong chính Kounat, và không ai khác đó chính là Baldinar - Thủ tướng của Kounat. Không ai biết gì cả, Baldinar đã tìm thấy Klara Libri huyền thoại - một quyển sách thiêng liêng chứa toàn bộ những bí mật của thế giới, bao gồm tất cả thông tin về các vị thần, Đấng Tạo Hóa và tộc quỷ. Đầy tham vọng, Baldinar trở nên điên rồ và hắn ấp ủ một kế hoạch để trở thành Đấng Tạo Hóa mới. Và như vậy, hắn có thể kiểm soát được tuyệt đối cả sức mạnh của thiện lẫn ác. Hắn bắt đầu nghiên cứu về những con quỷ bị mắc kẹt ở Aernas và thu thập Demonic Essence - nguồn gốc của sức mạnh bóng tối của chúng. Để hoạt động như nguồn gốc cho sức mạnh của cái thiện, hắn đã quyết định sử dụng quyền năng của các nữ thần mà vẫn còn trong Aernas Hammer. Theo như sự hướng dẫn của cuốn sách, hắn đã sử dụng sức mạnh này để tạo ra Soul Stone (Viên đá linh hồn) - một tinh thể có chứa đựng những sức mạnh thần thánh của các vị thần. Kế hoạch của hắn ta là kết hợp Hammer, Stone và Demonic Essence nhằm tạo ra vũ khí tối thượng để trở thành Đấng Tạo Hóa mới. Điều này cuối cùng đã dẫn đến bi kịch của Kounat. Baldinar đã cố dùng Soul Stone để cung cấp năng lượng cho Aernas Hammer. Hắn muốn loại bỏ tất cả những gì có thể cản đường hắn, bắt đầu với Highlanders - nhà vô địch của các vị thần, người đã tham gia vào trận chiến. Tuy nhiên, người Kounat duy nhất có thể điều khiển sức mạnh của Stone là thành viên của Kounat Royal Family (Hoàng gia Kounat), người mà có khả năng chống lại được "geas" - một loại "hậu quả" để có thể sử dụng sức mạnh đó, tác động lên bởi các vị thần. Do trục trặc, Aernas Hammer đã hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát, gây ra một vụ nổ khổng lồ và phá hủy toàn bộ vương quốc. Như vậy, nền văn minh tiên tiến của Celestials đã chấm dứt, sự hủy diệt hoàn toàn của vương quốc trở thành một huyền thoại trong tương lai. Vụ nổ quá khủng khiếp đến nỗi nó cũng gây ảnh hưởng cho một phần vương quốc của tộc tiên và người lùn, giết chết những vị vua của họ. Điều này khiến cho những người lùn nghĩ rằng tộc tiên đã giải phóng sức mạnh ma pháp khổng lồ để sát hại vị vua của họ, trong khi tộc tiên lại cho rằng người lùn đã tạo ra một cỗ máy để tiêu diệt họ. Điều này khởi đầu cho cuộc chiến vô tận giữa hai chủng tộc trong khu vực đổ nát của Archimedia. Hiện Tại Nhiều thập kỷ sau sự hủy diệt của Kounat, mặc dù thực tế là các tộc quỷ đã biến mất cùng với sự hủy diệt của Kounat, song khoảng trống còn sót lại bởi Vương quốc loài người hùng mạnh nhất đã cho phép hàng tá quái vật phát triển mạnh Lợi dụng tình hình này, Kaze'aze - Nữ hoàng Bóng Đêm, đã cùng với lực lượng tà ác bắt đầu chiến dịch thống trị thế giới của mình. Trên đại lục Bermesiah, con người sinh sống hòa hợp với tộc tiên - những người thích sống cô lập trong rừng hoặc trên những hòn đảo của họ, cách xa nền văn minh phát triển và mở rộng một lần nữaCon người bị chia cắt giữa hai Vương quốc lớn nhất: Serdin - nghiên cứu theo con đường của ma thuật, và Kanavan - nổi tiếng với những chiến binh và anh hùng mạnh mẽ. Sự hòa bình được xác định dựa trên hiệp ước hữu nghị giữa hai vương quốc này. Cùng nhau, các vương quốc chung sống trong hòa bình cho đến khi vùng đất của họ dần dần bị Nữ hoàng Bóng Đêm độc ác phá hoại. Kaze'aze tìm cách xâm nhập vào Vương quốc Kanavan bằng cách giết chết thuộc hạ trung thành, đáng tin cậy nhất của Nữ hoàng Kanavan, sau đó cải trang thành anh ta. Kết quả là Kaze'aze đã có thể tiếp cận được Nữ hoàng và dụ dỗ cô vào con đường tà ác. Kaze'aze đã làm cho Nữ hoàng Kanavan mù quáng trước những lẽ phải và khiến cho Nữ hoàng gây ra một cuộc chiến kéo dài 5 năm chống lại Vương quốc Serdin. Toàn bộ Bermesiah bị tàn phá, rất nhiều chiến binh đã tử trận, và ngay cả Nữ hoàng Serdin cũng đã hi sinh sự sống của mình với hi vọng chấm dứt trận chiến. Cái chết của Nữ hoàng Serdin đã phá hủy quyền kiểm soát của Kaze'aze đối với Nữ hoàng Kanavan. Sau khi lấy lại được ý chí, Nữ hoàng Kanavan đã vô cùng phẫn nộ trước sự dối trả của Kaze'aze. Kaze'aze đã trốn thoát trước khi Nữ hoàng Kanavan xử tội mình. Điều này đã khiến cho Nữ hoàng phải phái những Kanavan Trackers (Người lùng bắt) để trừng trị Nữ hoàng Bóng Đêm, nhưng sau nhiều năm tìm kiếm vẫn không tìm được bà ta và những Trackers của Nữ hoàng cũng đã mất tích, buộc Nữ hoàng phải từ bỏ cuộc truy lùng. Vương quốc Serdin đã gặp phải một loạt các sự việc kỳ lạ liên quan đến Kaze'aze sau cuộc chiến 5 năm: những sự kiện này cho thấy rằng Kaze'aze đã lôi kéo Vương quốc Serdin và Kanavan vào cuộc chiến lẫn nhau. Vị Nữ hoàng mới của Serdin hiện giờ đang quyết tâm ngăn chặn Kaze'aze gây ra thêm cuộc chiến khác giữa hai vương quốc vì lợi ích của toàn bộ đại lục. Nữ hoàng Serdin đã sẵn sàng để đối đầu với Kaze'aze và chống lại những âm mưu tàn ác của bà ta bằng cách thành lập nên Grand Chase - một đội quân tinh nhuệ chiến đấu vì toàn thể Bermesiah. Thành viên của Grand Chase